battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 34
The thirty-fourth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. A new white hero appears from another world. Summary Shishi senses the pulsation of the Evil God-King. She believes that it's resurrection time is near. At the same time, Eto is worrying about the power she's been sensing. Because of that strange Soul Spot, and the evolution of the Imagine Braves, she's certain something big is happening. Later, Kiki and Inui confront Tatsumi. Both are upset that he would accept Kazuya. Inui tries to explain the dangers of Soul Drive, likening it to the destruction of the Soul Core which provides for Spirits World. Tatsumi argues that it would have no effect on the Soul Core, as its power flows through Spirits World naturally. He also states that some sacrifices will be unavoidable. Kiki doesn't accept this, and asserts that what they're trying to do is restore glory to the hero families. Thus, they shouldn't be using taboos. In response, Tatsumi points out that the only way this can be done is to gather the 12 God-Kings. They need to hurry, and can't be picky about the methods. Additionally, they're already using the dangerous route of resurrecting the Evil God-King. Shishi enters the room as Tatsumi is explaining his plan, and she restates the prophecy about Tatsumi as the dragon child. She states that Ultimates should definitely be considered as a method to make this happen. Kiki and Inui wonder why Shishi isn't focusing on just finding the remaining God-Kings. But Shishi has found something. The space-time door has opened again, which Eto senses as well. The Battlers of Darkness and Shishi head outside. There, a man emerges from the sky. The man addresses Tatsumi, asking if he's the dragon. If so, he is fated to be Tatsumi's strength. The man explains that his name is Io, and he came to Spirits World from another world. He calls himself the white hero. It was told in legend that he could come to serve as a white shield for the dragon, once he wields the forbidden sword. Io also has with him The OXTwelveGodKing. Kiki asks if Shishi called Io here, but she denies it. The forbidden sword that Tatsumi has is the Ultimates, and now that this has occurred, Spirits World itself opened the space-time door to bring the white hero and his God-King there. Kiki is surprised by this, and decides to test Io. She challenges him to a match. Tatsumi approves, wanting to see his strength as well. Kiki explains that in this world, they have to risk 12 God-Kings. If she wins, he must hand over The OxTwelveGodKing and leave. Io agrees to this, but says that he won't lose. Back on the ship, the heroes question Eto about her discovery of a new hero. Mei is happy to know it's a white-user like him, and probably an ally. However, Eto is concerned because she doesn't know how this new hero got here. The group rushes off to the location where he arrived, hoping to find him before Tatsumi does. While Kiki and Io battle, The OxTwelveGodKing Avalanche-Bison finally comes into play. Kiki is shocked to find that it's a burst, and that it can Seal on the same turn the burst activates. She manages to endure it for a little, but is finally done in by its Seal effect, which makes it unaffected by effects. Io wins the battle, and gets Hanumerlin as a result. He decides to give it back to Kiki, however, stating that allies shouldn't take each other's cards. He also claims that it's Kiki's soul as a hero. Tatsumi is satisfied now to have both the Ultimates and his shield. He instructs Shishi to continue looking for the God-Kings, while he works on getting back the ones from Eto. As he declares an attack of his own, Eto's group heads towards him. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The OxTwelveGodKing Avalanche-Bison is featured. Matches Kiki vs. Io Cards Used White Yellow Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Io- Kenji Takahashi *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Wabii- Yasuhiko Kawazu *Sabii- Riki Kitazawa *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard/Episode Director- Daisuke Nakajima *Animation Director- Yukie Suzuki Category:Episodes: Double Drive